Boris Anderson
Boris Anderson (or Boris (on Caillou Fanatic Est 2004's Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series)) is Caillou and Rosie's dad and the main protagonist of the Caillou gets grounded videos and the main antagonist of the Life with/without Doris franchise and the main protagonist of the 1RedBed Caillou Gets Grounded series. He is well known for having a serious grounding fetish and being an infamous criminal in GoCity. He is also in most videos quite abusive towards Caillou, and in some videos he even goes to extremes (such as raping or killing Caillou, and inflicting severe physical harm). Boris is the main reason why many people hate Caillou Gets Grounded videos. In some videos he is non-abusive. Boris also has a very evil clone named Boris The Teeth Guy who constantly swears and is a violent and angry maniac (he probably used to be part of Boris's multiple personalities, but then magically got out of Boris by himself) GoAnimate Boris generally has a very complex, disturbed and egocentric personality. His violent desires get the best of him with his kids. He seems to use Caillou and Rosie for his own personal gain and act like a huge bitch, and he thinks they're disappointments. He was probably abused as a kid. Appearance Boris has fair skin and brown hair. In most grounding videos, he wears a green hoodie with red laces, blue jeans, and red sneakers. In some videos, his hoodie is replaced with a green long-sleeved shirt with a red collar, but he maintains his jeans and sneakers. Some forms of him have curly hair. About Him * Born: ??? * Spouse: Doris (ex-spouse in Lifewithout Doris series), Miss Martin (not often in most videos and spouse in Life without Doris series) * Children: Rosie and Caillou, some users like to put fanmade characters such as Daillou, Daisy, Cody and Emily (and Sausage in 1redbed's series) * Age: In his early 30's presumably in most videos, sometimes probably in his 40's or older due to Caillou being an older kid or a teen * Rank: '''Professional child grounder?? * '''Canon? '''Yes * '''Job: Office work, restaurants, or even an army soldier, depends on the series. There are also some Boris For Hire series. * Hobbies: '''Grounding (his most favorite thing), gambling, getting into legal troubles, smoking weed * '''Likes: Caillou (Evil Caillou Gets Grounded), Rosie, his wife Doris, Sausage Pizza, Sausages, going to the casino, reality shows, R or NC-17 rated shows and movies, gambling, PornHub (69 LOL!!), smoking marijuana, cheating on Doris, grounding Caillou (Caillou Gets Grounded), grounding Evil Caillou, making YouTube videos, trolling people on sites like Yahoo Answers * Dislikes: Getting Grounded, getting arrested or fired, Baby Shows (like Barney, Teletubbies, Caillou (only in Caillou Gets Grounded), Dora, etc.), Evil Caillou, Dora Marquez, Gilbert, Daillou, Baillou and Caillou (Caillou Gets Grounded) * Voices: Eric (now removed from GoAnimate, used in most videos and in Caillou Fanatic Est 2004's Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series), Paul, Tom, James * Signature color: Green Other Series (add your series here) * Caillou Fanatic Est 2004: He is the deuteragonist of her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series. In her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series, He, Caillou, Rosie, Doris, and Classic Caillou team up to ground Evil Caillou. Gallery File:Caillou personajes Boris.png|Boris as how he looks in the show Boris.png|Boris' normal, usual design Boris GoAnimate Lil Peepz.jpg|Boris in Lil' Peepz Boris GoAnimate Business Friendly.jpg|Boris in Business Friendly File:Boris_OfficerPoop247.png|Boris in OfficerPoop247 1Redbed Boris.png|1Redbed's version of Boris. Boris.jpg|Boris in SolitaireJoker ericDTD.png|CanadianScout / DarkTailsDoll version of Boris, also known as Eric. Bandicam 2016-06-18 19-04-03-449.jpg|Boris (Caillou's Dad) in Alan The Cartoon Maker Capture (4).JPG|Caillou Fanatic Est 2004's version of Boris. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:1st Lieuntant Category:1969 Births Category:November Births Category:Anti-Hero Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Villains Category:Troublemakers Category:People who are rude Category:Sometimes bad users Category:Sometime evil Category:Characters currently voiced by TigerMario2002: Category:Good Users Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Big Bad Category:Baby Show Haters Category:Caillou's Enemies Category:Boys Category:GoAnimate Army Category:Supervillains Category:Cowards Category:Characters from PBS Kids shows Category:Bad People Category:Dead Characters Category:Hellholes Category:Evil Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Idiots Category:ScumBags Category:Scums Category:Criminals Category:Bullies Category:Child abusers Category:Enemies of the Task Force 322 Category:July Births Category:Teletubbies hater Category:1977 Births Category:Caillou's family Category:Those Arrested